Clavo que saca otro Clavo
by Pigeon Carstairs Di Angelo
Summary: -Porque solo fui el consuelo de amor que perdías,Clavo que saca otro clavo tu medicina-


_De más está decir que los personajes no son míos son de la fabulosa J.K. Rowling solo la trama es mía. _

_**Esto nació de la típica frase clavo que saca otro clavo. No es un Dramione en sí o sea no los verán juntos como pareja de novela rosa ni nada por el estilo sino más bien es solo una pequeña reflexión digamos (el Dramione está presente por supuesto pero "indirectamente más o menos")*soy un asco en esto pero apenas estoy empezando así que no sean dura/os***_

_**Draco Pov.**_

-Simplemente no puedo seguir con esto Astoria- le dije a la chica mientras me paseaba por nuestra habitación en Malfoy Manor –Esto ya no es lo mismo- en un principio nuestra relación había ido bien por eso mismo nos casamos pero desde ese día en que Scorpius subió al Expresso de Hogwarts por primera vez algo había cambiado ya no sentía ese fuego abrasador que solía sentir cuando estaba con Astoria algo se había roto entre nosotros ambos lo sabíamos pero de allí a que lo admitamos había una gran diferencia -Que..q..Que quieres decirme – tartamudeó ella con los ojos ya empañados de lágrimas –Astoria esto, es aburrido, esto es como una rutina no puedo seguir con esto- le respondí algo cortante –Entiendo- me contestó ella para luego quedarse pensando.

**As**_**toria Pov.**_

Lo sabía, sabía que Draco no la había superado o al menos no permanentemente. No la había superado a ella, a Hermione Granger. Las cosas no venían bien desde aquella mañana en King Cross cuando nos encontramos de pasada con los Potter-Weasley y los Weasley-Granger, Draco, se había quedado mirando a Hermione estupefacto perdido dentro de sus pensamientos, mientras que Scorpius subía al tren y se despedía de nosotros.

Siempre lo había sospechado y lo ocurrido ese día me lo confirmó.

El me había usado para olvidarla. A _Ella…_ a Hermione Granger. Creí que con el tiempo podría realizar la fantasía de enamorarle. Yo fui solo el consuelo del amor que perdía. Todo este tiempo yo había estado mintiéndome tratando de hacerme creer que él me amaba.

-No intentes negarlo Draco ya sé que es lo que ocurre-dije en un ligero susurro-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó el tratando de desviar la conversación –El día en que Scorpius subió al Expresso, _Ella_ estaba allí tú la viste. A_ Hermione Granger_ – le suelto sin ningún titubeo. Él no dijo nada pues si hay algo que un verdadero Malfoy nunca hace es admitir su derrota, pero el silencio, la mirada perdida seguramente recordando ese día, le delataba así que continué –Yo siempre lo supe desde que estábamos en Hogwarts, sabía que hubo algo entre ustedes cuando los nombraron premios anuales _**(**__**N.A.: si quieren ubicarse más o menos en lo que pasó entre ellos lean los fics. De "MyBooksLover" o "JenWright" ambas muy buenas escritoras y plasman perfecto lo que yo no pude hacer ;)**_todo Hogwarts lo sabía y los que no lo sabían lo sospechaban excepto quizás por Potter y Weasly que jamás creyeron a Granger de una cosa así, de hecho nadie lo hacía hasta que Zabini comenzó a bromear con que tú te tirabas a Hermione Granger todas las noches, en la torre de los premios anuales.- Y de echo Zabini no estaba muy equivocado a mi parecer-Lo que yo me pregunto ahora Draco es ¿alguna vez me amaste?¿si quiera querías casarte conmigo? ¿O solo me usaste todos estos años para olvidarla a_ Ella_?-En verdad no quería oír esa respuesta, porque puede que no lo admitiera pero, ambos sabíamos que él me usó.

-Sabes qué _Malfoy _no te estorbaré más si quieres irte a recuperarla adelante ya no seré ese clavo que saca otro clavo, ya no seré una piedra en tu camino, pero recuerda…ella ya te superó, te olvidó, se casó con Ronald y tienen 2 hijos, simplemente piénsalo crees que ella dejará toda su familia , su vida, todo lo que es y lo que tiene para volver contigo su amor adolescente ,ahora si gustas vete a recuperarla pero recuerda que no siempre obtendrás todo lo quieres independientemente de si eres un Malfoy o no. Y cuando ella te rechace no quiero ni ver tu sombra por aquí pidiendo disculpas y suplicando una segunda oportunidad. Solo recuerda mis palabras _Draco _pero no olvides quién te ama realmente…

_**Bien esto resultó ser una viñeta más que un one-shoot. Espero le haya gustado y una recomendación si quieren saber algo más sobre lo sentimientos de Astoria escuchen Clavo que saca otro Clavo de Paty Cantú. **_

_**P.D.: para las seguidoras (que eran bien pocas) de loca por ti decidí cancelarla y eliminarla dado que no me gusta dejar las cosas a medio hacer –si dejarlas cuando no me siento bien o mi musa se va a babear por Nico Di Ángelo o Will Herondale, pero siempre retomarlas y acabarlas- en fin no sé si seguiré escribiendo de Harry Potter o directamente lo "abandonaré". Pero no las/los dejaré sin nada para leer, cuando tenga un rato libre posiblemente suba unas historias de Percy Jackson así que no dejen de pasarse por mi perfil.**_


End file.
